Give me Love
by KlarolineMikealson
Summary: This story takes place one month after 5x11. - Caroline makes the spontaneous move to drop everything and begin traveling the world, but what she didn't realise was that she would want to do this with only one person, Klaus. He promised her everything and she was finally ready to let herself live. What she didn't expect was to gradually fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month already. A month since the kiss. A month since the first time I felt like I was the only person who mattered and a month since I'd seen Klaus. I was sitting in class at college and I couldn't focus on anything except him. Dammit. The way his lips felt on mine and the way he touched me. I shivered. Was it wrong that I might actually want him again? Want to feel him on me and have his body against mine? I shook off the thought and focused on the board in front of me.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Elena whispered in my ear. I looked at her, smiled and shook my head. "Are you sure?" She asked so quietly that only I would of been able to hear, with the help of my vampire hearing.

"I'm fine. This class is just so boring. I can't wait until it ends." I lied. She quietly laughed and nodded.

"I agree with you."

I took in a deep breath and listened to the teacher. He talked on and on about pointless crap that would help me get no where in life. What was the point in being here if you're a vampire? What purpose does it serve? I'm wasting time here. I can't even think straight. I quietly excused myself from the class and went to my dorm room. I sat down on my bed and looked down at my feet. I put my head in my hands and sighed loudly. I have choices. I let my mind wonder and let myself sink in my deep thoughts. I could stay here, in Mystic Falls, do the same crap everyday, go to college, go to classes, 'learn something', and live in the drama, or I could go. I could leave, travel, see the world, indulge in music and art, like I've always wanted. I'd go by myself, read books and eat new foods, make new friends and start living. But both had pros and cons.

Choice number 1 PROS;

- Be with my friends

- Be with my mother

- …..

I couldn't think of anything else that was a pro, if I stayed so I weighed out the cons;

Choice number 1 CONS;

- Deal with a different type of drama everyday

- Stress over everyone and everything

- Keep going to college

- Be suffocated with the same situations but on different days

- Keep seeing the same areas and same scenery everyday

I sighed loudly. What was wrong with me? Ever since I was a little girl all I could think of was going to college with my friends and being in a dorm with them, going to classes and going to parties, staying up all night cramming for exams, being hungover, meeting new boys and having new adventures with my friends. What in the world was wrong with me? I stood up and shook my head. Circumstances have changed now, I was no longer human. I was a vampire now, no matter how hard I try to keep my human side alive inside me, at the end of the day I'm still a vampire. I didn't want to let myself weigh out the pros and cons to choice number 2, because I was scared I'd convince myself to leave. My phone then rang, I quickly fished it out of my back pocket in hopes it was him, but it wasn't, it was Damon. I answered.

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked.

"Barbie, where's Elena? She won-"

"She won't answer her phone? Hm, I wonder why. Leave me out of your silly games, if you want to find her you know where she is." I cut him off and hung up on his face. Then there was a knock on my door, I opened the door.

"Stefan?" I said shocked. He walked inside with worry etched all over his face.

"Caroline, I need help." He said looking at me.

"What's wrong, Stefan?" I asked and closed the door. He sat on the couch and I sat beside him.

"You're my only true friend, Caroline. You know that right? I have no one else." He started, looking at me. I smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I… I think I did something wrong." He said.

"Wrong how? Did you hurt someone Stefan?" I asked beginning to worry. Stefan made me who I am today. He helped me when I needed helping the most. Bonnie had hated me then and so did Elena, he was the only one that cared. And ever since that day I made an oath that no matter what happens, I would be there for him.

"No, God no." He said reassuringly. "I think I like someone, Caroline." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Who might that be?" I asked. I wonder if he was talking about Elena, seeing as she had everyone at her feet.

"I don't want to say.. I don't want you to hate me or anything." He said looking away. I held both his hands.

"Stefan, I could never hate you. You were the one who helped me with my vampirism, or whatever," I waved my hand about and he smiled "You didn't abandon me like some of my friends did. You were there for me, and I'm always here for you. Okay? Always." I said. He gave me a small nod with a smile. "Is it Elena?" I asked. His smile faded.

"No.. I mean, I love her, but not like that any more. It took time but I moved on, I feel kind of free. Happy and light somehow." He replied. "It's someone else, someone you don't really like, that's why I don't know how to tell you." He stood up and walked around with a hand on his hip and his other hand in his hair.

"Tell me Stefan. If you're happy, I'm happy." Plus who was I to judge anyway? I was with Klaus. I caught myself smiling at the thought and shook it off.

"Rebekah." He said and I looked at him.

"Rebekah?" I asked, surprised.

"Rebekah." He confirmed.

"How? I mean, what the hell, Stefan the originals have been gone from Mystic Falls for about a month or something!" I said.

"I know, but she came here a couple times since they left and.. I don't know.." He replied. He looked away and paced around again. "Do you hate me?" He asked when he stopped and looked at me. I looked at him intently. Hate him for liking someone? I sighed and sat down.

"No." I replied simply. "I have a confession to make." I said, no way I would tell him about Klaus, but there was something else I wanted to tell him. I stood up and walked around, taking deep breaths and thinking happy thoughts, motivating myself. "I'm leaving." I looked up and him then quickly began packing.

"Leaving? What do you mean? Where are you going? Why are you going?" He asked as he watched me pack.

"I don't know, I'm trying this new thing called being spontaneous." I replied, not looking up and continued packing.

"Caroline, look at me. Where are you going? Do you mean leave Mystic Falls or leave College?" He asked.

"Both. I want nothing to do with this place, as in College and Mystic Falls." I replied. Was that true? Did I really want nothing to do with this place any more?

"But Caroline, what about us? Your friends, your mother?" He asked, I didn't know how to reply. "Caroline." He said firmly and gripped both my arms. "Talk to me. Why are you leaving?" He asked. I sighed loudly and walked out of his grasp.

"Because Stefan," I said slapping my thighs, "I feel trapped here, I feel suffocated, I don't want to be here, I'm doing college for no reason. Like, when in the world would I actually need a degree if I'm a vampire and if I'm going to live forever? Like, it serves no purpose, I'm wasting time here when I could be out seeing the world, like I've always wanted." I blabbed.

"Caroline, you have so much time to go see the world." He said.

"Yeah, well, I have so much time to get a degree if my compulsion ever runs out." I pointed out.

"Who will you go with, where will you go, have you ever thought about that?" He asked. I huffed and turned around, continuing to pack.

"By myself, and no I haven't, that's why it's called being spontaneous. I'm going to go wherever I feel like going and meet new people and see new cities. I want to have adventure and I want to travel!" I said getting excited. I could go anywhere I wished.

"Caroline, what will you tell Liz?" He asked.

"I'll take her with me. She works to much, I'll convince her to quit and we can go travel the world together." I said, thinking about it, it would be such an amazing idea.

"What if she won't go with you and what if she'd want you to stay?" He asked.

"Stefan, she can't keep me here. I'm going either way. I don't want to be here, I'm sick of here. I'm sick of everything here, I'm annoyed with almost everyone and almost everyone bores me." I said, turning around to look at him. I had so much bottled up inside, so much I needed to get off my chest.

"Like what and who?" He asked. I kept my mouth shut and looked at him. "Caroline," He urged "Tell me."

"Elena, okay?!" I yelled throwing my hands up, "Everything is always about Elena, 'how will we keep Elena safe?' 'I love Elena more' 'what if Elena never speaks to me again' 'It'll always be Elena' 'Elena is the key'!" I said getting louder and louder. I was exasperated. Tired of all of it. "Just incase you haven't noticed Stefan, this is the first time we spoke properly together for about a month. You went all MIA on me basically ever since Elena and Damon happened. And don't get me wrong, I completely agree with you that what they did was completely wrong, and I'm on your side about it 100% but it's always about her. Remember when I first got turned into a vampire? Before I had my daylight ring?"

"Caro-"

"Bonnie hated me. She didn't even want to make that daylight ring, she burnt me once on purpose, she didn't look at my face for weeks and she didn't speak to me, but when Elena became a vampire, 'poor Elena, she didn't want this, I'll always be there for her, here let me make you a daylight ring' was basically what she said. No one cared about me, except you!"

"That's not true, they were just in sho-"

"Shock? Don't you dare, Stefan. Why was everyone shocked that I became a vampire? It's not like I asked for it, it just happened!" I said. "I'm done here. I want to see the world."

"Caroline, wait!" He called but I was already in my car and driving. One thing I loved as a vampire, the speed. It was so useful. I turned up the volume and made sure the windows were up. I opened the air con in the car and sung along to music on the radio.

I finally came home after driving around and thinking clearly. I really want to do this. Leave and just enjoy myself, I want to be free and explore. Get cultured and learn new things about the world. I craved it. I wanted it so badly. I unlocked the door and saw my mum point a gun at me.

"Mum, it's just me." I said. She sighed and lowered the gun. She came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Caroline, honey, what are you doing home?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Mum, we have something to talk about, come on." I lead her to the living room and we sat down on the couches opposite each other.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm dropping out of college." I blurted.

"What?!" She yelled. "Why?!"

"Mum, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I just.. I don't want to be here any more. I don't want to be in Mystic Falls. I feel like I'm drowning here. I wake up every morning slightly wishing that I hadn't. What good is a degree going to do for me if I'm going to live forever. I know it's going to sound weird, but it's the truth, I have compulsion. I know, I know, you might think I'm crazy and you might think it's wrong, but it's who I am. I can't change that any more. I want to travel mum. I just want to be free, I want to see the world and go to galleries and music bars, I want to go for boat cruises and walks in new cities and explore places." I said. She sighed.

"I know, honey. I know you want to explore and travel, but like you said, you'll be living forever. You can travel after you do a couple of years in college." She said, trying to reason with me. I shook my head.

"No, we have to leave now. I can do college another time, somewhere new, with new people!" I said excited. "I want you to come with me. Mum, we can travel together, we can see new places like we always used to talk about. We can be together." I said pleading with her. "Please mum. It'll be so fun." She looked at me in silence for a couple of minutes.

"It does sound fun. But I'm not ready to leave Mystic Falls Caroline. This is all I've kno-"

"That's my point!," I said cutting her off "This is all we've ever known, and there's a whole world out there that we don't even know about! So many places to explore! New people to meet and new memories to make! Please, come with me!" I said. She smiled sadly.

"I can't leave here. I'm the sherrif. They need me here." She said.

"I need you, mum." I said quietly.

"You're pretty keen on going aren't you?" She asked and placed her hand on my cheek. I nodded and smiled. "Then go. Explore, have fun. I can't come, but I'll definitely come and visit you, wherever you are." She said with a sad smile.

"You're not going to get mad that I'm going?" I asked her. She moved her hand and hugged me.

"No. I'm not angry at you, I want you to be happy. Lately you haven't been your usual self. I just really want you to be happy, and if you're happier not here, then I'm happier." She smiled only a way a mother could. I felt my eyes tear up and I nodded. "But I swear Caroline, if you don't call me three times a week, I'll hunt you down and drag you back here." She warned. I nodded and her phone rang. "Sorry I have to take this."

"Mum, I'm going to leave today. I'm not waiting another day here." I said standing up and she followed.

"I love you." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly and she let go. "Three times a week!" She called as she ran for the door. "I'm serious, young lady!" I nodded and waved. I quickly packed my essential belongings and put them into my car.

Once I got into my car I did the same thing I did before, I made sure the windows were up, the music was blaring and the air conditioner was on. I pulled off the kerb and began to drive. I began singing along to Miley Cyrus' song 'We Can't Stop' and my mood lifted.

About four hours into the drive I felt so free. The smile on my face grew wider and bigger. I felt like a big weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Elena and Bonnie would forgive me later. Maybe in a couple years, it didn't matter seeing as we would live forever. I pulled out my phone and took out the sim card once I got to a red light and snapped it in half. I threw it out the window then went on google maps. I closed my eyes and the first place I wanted to go was… New Orleans? I mean.. What? I wanted to go to New Orleans. I wanted to see Klaus. Was it wrong to want that? Was it wrong to actually want to be with Klaus? Not be with as in, boyfriend and girlfriend.. I wanted to take him up on his offer of travelling the world. Who else would of known the world better than Klaus Mikealson? He's 1000 years old, he'd know where all the great spots to eat and visit would be. I hope he wouldn't blow me off because if he didn't I might die of embarrassment.

"Please spontaneous move, don't let me down.." I prayed aloud, quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

20 more minutes until I was finally in New Orleans. It had taken forever. I stopped at, at least 10 petrol stations, for food and petrol. I was so glad that food could cut cravings because I'd forgotten to get blood bags and was very thirsty. I picked up a few chips from the chip packet between my thighs and placed them in my mouth, chewing. I saw a sign for New Orleans, oh God, what was I doing? Why was I doing this? I shook my head, I could turn back, it's not late yet, I can turn back and go home and forget all this happened. I stopped at a red light. I closed my eyes and when I thought of returning to Mystic Falls all I saw was everyone running after Elena and protecting her, not that I needed protecting, I could look after myself, see the same college class room learning useless things, I opened my eyes again and luckily I did because the light went green. I began driving again and shook my head. This was going to be good for me. Even if Klaus said I was the worst he ever had and he regretted spending a second looking at me, I cringed and felt something inside me. I was, upset? At the thought of course. I decided to turn the volume up on my radio and let the voice of Lana Del Rey fill me.

Finally arriving at New Orleans, I parked my car in a car park and got out taking my shoulder bag with me. I locked the door to my car and left the car park. Once I got onto the side walk I watched as everyone walked by me and look at me oddly. I chose to ignore them and do some window shopping as I kept walking. What was I even looking for? Who was I looking for?_ Oh god, I wish he would just pop out of no where like he usually does_, but knowing my luck he obviously wouldn't.

"Are you new here?" A deep voice startles me and I look in front of me. A tall attractive man is looking dow at me. He's got the perfect skin colour and most amazing white teeth.

"Yes, sort of. I'm not here for long though. Only visiting a fr…" I stop for a second. Was Klaus a friend? An enemy? "Friend." I say. He looks surprised.

"You know Klaus?" He asks and I nod.

"My name is Caroline," I extend my hand to shake his but he takes my hand in his and kisses my knuckles.

"I'm Marcel," He lets go of my hand and smiles at me, "I'm sort of like a Mayor here." He explains and now I'm surprised.

"Mayor?" I ask and he nods. He leans in so he's close to my ear.

"Mayor of the Vampires and Witches, if you will." He whispers and I step back looking at him. He's still smiling at me. How did he know I was a Vampire?

"How di-"

"How did I know you were a vampire? Easy. Are you hungry?" He asks cutting me off as if he knew I was hungry. I shake my head. "Are you sure? I could get you something to eat."

"No thank you." I try to smile but I can't. "What do you mean Mayor of the vampires?" I ask him.

"New Orleans is like my empire, everyone here is a vampire or a witch. There's nothing happening that I don't know of. We all live in peace together here. I keep everything under control and make sure everyone is on their best behaviour." He says.

"So you're like some sort of a king to them?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest and he looks amused.

"Something like that. Let's take a walk." He says and moves from in front of me gesturing me to walk. I begin walking and he was beside me. "How long have you been a vampire?" He asks me and I shoot him a look. "Sorry for the questions, but I need to know everything about someone who's a vampire, who's new to my town and who's looking for Klaus. Have a bone to pick with him?" He asks.

"I haven't been a vampire for long and something like that." I answer and he chuckles slightly.

"Did he upset you?" He asks and I think. He has upset me, in ways I didn't want to admit.

"Something like that." I replied.

"You're not giving away much are you?" He says.

"Not much to give away. I'm a very simple person." I reply.

"There's nothing wrong with simple although you look everything but." He says and comes to a halt in front of a bar. "He's in here, I'm sure of it." He says pointing at the bar. I look at the bar and take a step toward it only to be stopped by Marcel. "It was nice meeting you." He picks up my hand again and places a kiss on my knuckles.

"It was nice meeting you too. Thank you for bringing me here." I say with a small smile. I took another step toward the bar and he stopped me again.

"If you make a wrong move in my town I will know about it, and I won't hesitate to kick you out." He warned and I nodded, not really caring what he was saying and walking inside the bar.

I walked around a little and got stopped by someone. I turned around and faced them to see a drunk man in his mid 20's looking at me. He leans down and wraps his arm around my neck.

"Ugh, get off me." I say and push him off of me. It was so loud in here, people talking and loud music, I couldn't concentrate. I turn back around and spot Klaus, sitting at the back talking to someone but I can't see who the other person is.

"Don't… Be… Like…. That." The guy comes back and pushes me against the bench. He slurs each of his words and before I can push him off he was already gone, flying and hitting the wall. I looked in front of me and saw Rebekah. The whole bar went silent and everyone was looking at us.

"Now. Don't bother young ladies." She says bored looking at the guy who was now laying on the floor. I hear a girl whispering from far and Klaus replying with a 'sh'. Maybe it wasn't a good time, I give my attention back to Rebekah.

"Thank you.." I was shocked and confused, what could I really saw anyway?

"That's fine. I suppose you're here to see my horrid brother." She says and I nod once. "He's here if you want to talk to him."

"I think I'll go grab some things and speak to him later. He seems busy." I reply and she nods and I leave, walking out the door and onto the sidewalk I think back to the conversation me and Rebekah had. How odd. What a weird conversation to have, I felt worked up and annoyed at the fact I had thanked her. She almost killed Elena and Matt. I walked about two shops down from the bar before being stopped by.. Klaus! I felt relieved but annoyed.

"Caroline.." He said in a gentle tone. I looked at him passively.

"Klaus." I say firmly.

"What are you doing here, love? Surely you have much more exciting things to do in Mystic Falls." He said looking amused. I scoffed and walked passed him. He kept up with me to my left. How do I even tell him what I'm thinking?

"No, I don't." I reply.

"When was the last time you fed, Caroline?" He asks in that amazing British accent that makes me forget that I'm angry. I shake my head at my thoughts and push myself to be more annoyed with him.

"I can't remember. It wasn't long ago." I reply.

"You look pale. Come, let's go back to my house and I'll give you something to drink only if you tell me why you're here." He said. He was making this into a game. I stopped and looked at him trying to keep amusement out of my expression but failing completely.

"Only because I'm hungry. No other reason." I said and he smiled showing his cute dimples and his eyes spar-… What was I thinking, he nodded and we walked back to his house.

"You didn't have to leave the bar you know that right?" I ask.

"Oh, I had to. I couldn't miss the opportunity to talk to you." He replied smoothly.

"Right." I reply and I can tell he's smirking, I wasn't looking at him but I could almost feel it. It annoyed me but excited me all at the same time.

"So, Caroline, why are you here, sweetheart? Finally realise that Mystic Falls has nothing to offer someone like you?" He asks and we're still walking. Oh no. I wasn't sure I could tell him why I was really here without getting embarrassed.

"How much longer until we get to your house?" I ask.

"We're here." He stops and I stop as well. We're in front of a huge house, or mansion should I say. My mouth parts in shock as I examine the house. He had another big fancy house.

"Of course." I huffed as he opened the door and let me in. He walked me into his living room and pulled out two glasses and walked over to the kitchen getting a blood bag and a drink. He poured the blood into the cup first and handed it to me, standing directly in front of me, very closely. I swallowed as I looked him in his eyes and he smirked. My gaze fell to his lips for a second and cursed mentally. I hope he hadn't noticed, but I'm sure he did. He had those lips all over me, everywhere now we were standing here as if nothing had happened. He let me have the cup and stepped away unaffected and I felt let down. I looked away as he turned away and couldn't stop thinking bad things about myself. Of course, he must of changed his mind about me after the day in the woods. I took a sip of the blood and realised it was fresh. He sat directly in front of me on the couch looking at me intently. I looked at him, sat up and rebuilt some confidence.

"So, care to explain to me why you're here, Caroline?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I've had a change of heart," I began and saw a little sparkle in his eyes,

"Now that's more like it," He teased and I rolled my eyes

"Not like that. I want to take you up on your offer," I took another sip and flicked my hair off my shoulder "I want to see the world. I want to travel and see things I've never seen before. I want to go to art galleries and appreciate art and go to bars with amazing classic music and eat foods I've never eaten before. I can't do that at Mystic Falls." I say and he looks like he's achieved something. He looks proud and he's smirking, widely. He takes a sip of his alcohol again and crosses his legs lazily.

"Well, what made you change your mind? Hopefully our little reunion at the woods had some sort of affect." He said. I finished my drink, rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Forget it. I'll do it myself." I took one step and he was already in front of me, empty hands blocking my way. He had his hand under my chest stopping me from going. Although there were layers of clothes between his fingers and my skin it's like I had some sort of relief when he touched me. It was wrong, I know, but I admitted to myself that I felt a little relief. It was weird.

"I was only joking, love. Sit. Tell me what you want." He looked serious. If he wasn't so heartless, no pun intended, I'd say he was afraid I'd leave and I smiled proudly, knowing I still had an effect on him. "Sit." He repeated and I walked back, sitting down. He sat in front of me on the coffee table. We were so close our knees were almost touching.

"Like I said, I want to travel. I can't do that from Mystic Falls." I replied.

"You didn't want to go with your friends?" He asked.

"No." I replied, not wanting to explain why. "It's a spontaneous move, if you don't want to, it's fine, I'm more than capable of going on my own." I said and he smiled.

"I know you are, sweetheart." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "So what you're asking of me is for me, to take you around the world? Show you everywhere?" He looked almost happy.

"Yes. You said you'd show me the world."

"And I'm a man of my word. Rest assure." He said.

"Can I ask why?" He asked.

"No. Don't ask." I replied looking away. I was annoyed with everyone, I wanted out of that area of those situations out of that drama. I wanted simplicity and although Klaus was the furthest from it, I'd put up with one person rather than 20 of them in beautiful countries. He nodded like he understood.

"Well, I'm more than happy to show you around the world." He smiled in a way only Klaus could. I wasn't sure if I was annoyed by his dimples or attracted by them. "The only problem, love, is that I have a few things I need to do here. It will take me a couple of weeks. Can you hold on tight for a little?" He asked. I had nothing but time anyway and I could explore New Orleans, shop, eating and shop even more. Read some books I've wanted to read for a while.

"Sure. I have things I can do anyway." I said with a smile tugging on my lips. He obviously saw it.

"Like what things?" He asks amused,

"Read some things I've been wanting to read and I can-" I almost forgot that I had broken my sim card. "Get a new sim card and all." I said he looked at me curiously.

"A new sim card?" He asked. "What happened to yours?"

"I broke it. No big deal I'll go into town tomorrow and grab a new one." I said. He nodded. "Now, I have one more request. If we'll be here for a couple of weeks and not going any where I want to be staying in a place just for me." I said.

"Not big enough for you here?" He asked jokingly.

"Very funny. It's big enough, it's just I don't think it's such a great idea that we stay under the same roof, and with Rebekah. It'll be a crowd." I say and he looks at me in deep thought.

"I could send her away if you like? I'm more than sure she'd love to stay with Marcel." He said annoyed. Marcel? I thought Rebekah and Stefan had a thing? I'd be sure to remember this so I could tell Stefan another time.

"No, it's fine. Just find me somewhere to stay." I say stubbornly and he chuckles lightly.

"Of course. But then I have one condition as well." He says and I nod waiting for him to speak. "You can't just get up and leave when we're travelling. Also you can't wander off and get lost, although I'd find you, don't do it and everywhere we go I pay for expenses." He said. I'd love it if someone else paid for everything but I would also feel kind of bad.

"First of all, that wasn't just one thing, secondly, I won't just get up and leave when we're travelling because I want to actually see where we are and I would have no idea how to get back and I have no intention of getting lost and thirdly, I'm fine with that. But isn't that why we have compulsion?" I ask him and he half smiles at me.

"Believe it or not Caroline," My name slides off his tongue so gently and carefully that I feel shivers down my back "I do actually pay for most of what I own." He looks amused. I blink a couple of times.

"Great then." I say standing up and he stands as well.

"Let me show you around." He says and I nod.

We walk around and he's shown me almost everything except the backyard. We step out onto the porch and I lean against the balcony.

"It's actually beautiful." I say quietly.

"I've seen things much more beautiful than this." He says and stands right beside me so that our shoulders touch every now and then. I feel something between us. I don't know what it is. It's a warm feeling, it's warm and gentle, I then shake my head and roll my eyes at him.

"How much did you pay.." I yawn "For this house?" I ask, curious.

"Not much." He replies. "Caroline," It gives me the chills again, "Did you fly down here to New Orleans, love?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I drove. 32 hours." I reply finding it hard to keep my eyes open and hard to keep balance. I slightly lean against him and my eyes want to close. I suddenly feel him pick me up but I'm to tired to protest and my arms snake around his neck.

"Sleep love." He whispers before I feel him kiss my head and then everything turns to black and I'm completely lost.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and groaned when I felt the sun hitting my face. I turned and slowly began opening my eyes. I soon realised that I was in a bed. Right, I came to talk with Klaus. I got out of the bed and stretched. I wonder who's room this was. It was huge, almost as big as my whole house. The bed was so large, with a big wooden head board. I put my shoes on which were beside the bed and walked out of the room. My body felt well rested and good. The mattress was so soft and comfortable. I walked down stairs and heard two voices, Klaus and Rebekah.

"She's here now?" Rebekah asked loudly.

"Yes, sister, I've told you 10 times now. I won't repeat it." Klaus replied to her. I heard her huff and slap her thighs with her hands.

"She's leaving though right?" She asked him and he sighed.

"As much as I'd love for her to stay, she's already made it very clear that she won't be staying here." He replied to her sounding exasperated.

"I'll be back later tonight, make sure she's not here." Rebekah said and then she disappeared, Klaus sighed.

"You can come out Caroline." He called and it startled me. I walked into the living room and he sat down, having a drink.

"She didn't have to go I'm leaving soon anyway." I said and his eyes darted to mine. He looked at me in a panic "I mean to a place of my own." He relaxed back into the couch and threw down the rest of his drink down his throat. I tied my hair up into a ponytail as he observed me. "Well," I started clapping my hands together "Show me New Orleans." I said to him which he smiled at.

"It would be my pleasure." He stood up.

"But first, can we go get my car? I have all my stuff in there and I want to change before I go out anywhere." I said.

"You look lovely." He commented with a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go get my car then." I said walking passed him then smiling.

After we brought the car back to Klaus' mansion and I changed into a dress, Klaus took me to a phone shop and I got a new sim card. As soon as the phone activated Klaus took the phone from my hands.

"Hey!" I protested as he pushed a few buttons. "What are you doing?"

"Putting my number in, love." He replied and handed me back my phone. I remembered everyones number so as we walked out of the shop I quickly put everyone's number in. "Hungry?" He asked, I looked at him.

"I could go for some food." I said. His face lit up. "I don't mean hunting people and sucking their blood until they pass out. I mean actual food. Like a nice chicken salad or something." I said and he laughed silently.

"I understand, sweetheart. This is the place to be then." He opened the door and gestured for me to go in first. I gave him a small smile and smiled back. I walked through and he followed right behind me. I found an empty booth and we both sat. "So a chicken salad?" He asked and I nodded.

"With cold water please." I told him and he looked at a waiter with a serious expression, making him walk to us. He ordered our meals and dismissed the waiter with a hard expression and I saw the waiter looking scared and he dropped his head and quickly exited. He leaned back into his chair and I rested my forearms on the table. "So," I started "Are you the king of New Orleans or something?" I asked.

"The kind of New Orleans?" He asked sounding amused. "Trying to be."

"You know, a king is supposed to be loved by all not feared by all." I said leaning back.

"What good is it being loved by everyone and getting screwed over when they can fear me. At least I know they'll do as I say." He replied. I sighed. "Caroline," He said my name as if he were caressing my cheek and I felt a shiver go down my spine. I fidgeted a little. "You once said that anyone who can love can be saved. Do you still feel the same?" He asked in a quiet voice. He was looking start at me, I wasn't sure how I should answer. I knew he loved me, well, on his way to love me, but I'm sure he'd get over it.

"Yes," I replied softly. "I still believe anyone who can love can be saved. Anyone, Klaus." I said carefully. I saw him close his eyes for a brief second and exhale gently. I caught myself starring and looked away. "I still want that apartment from you, Klaus. Really, I'm not joking." I said trying to lighten the mood. He opened his eyes and chuckled. "Don't laugh, I said I wasn't joking." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know, love. I know. We can go look for an apartment after lunch if you like. Under one condition." He said leaning toward the table. I watched him, waiting for his next line. "You have to be as close to me as possible and I get to drop by any time I want." He said.

"Even if I said 'no, don't come'-" I was cut off by his smirk and a laugh, quickly realising what was going on I shook it off and frowned at him. "Anyways, whatever, okay." I huffed and looked away, silently thanking the lord that I couldn't blush anymore. The waiter returned with our food and I could've sworn my stomach grumbled. He placed a wine glass beside Klaus' drink and slowly began pouring wine into his glass. Klaus looked annoyed again. At him? I wasn't sure.

"Quicker." He said harshly to the waiter making him jump a little. He was being so mad at this guy for no reason, making me mad. He was doing nothing wrong. He swapped the wine bottle for water and poured the water into my glass. I saw the waiter swallow, looking nervous and scared. His hands were shaking. I took the bottle from him and he looked at me confused.

"I'd like the whole bottle. Thank you." I smiled sweetly at him which earned me a smile. He looked at me a second to long and Klaus stood up, making me stand up. I quietly dismissed the waiter. "Sit, Klaus." I said and he watched as the waiter left. I looked back and he had disappeared to the back. Klaus sat down and I followed after him. "What's wrong with you?!" I said quietly, getting angry at him. He clenched his jaw and picked up his wine, downing it. He said nothing. "Klaus!" I said a bit louder. He looked up at me, he looked so angry but it wasn't directed at me. "Why are you so angry at him? He did nothing wrong!"

"If you say so." He replied.

"What the hell do you mean?" I retorted. He sighed and put down the fork he had picked up.

"When we walked inside he eyed you and said a few disrespectful words directed at you. I should rip his heart out." He said getting angrier with every word. He pushed his chair back and before he could stand I stopped him by placing my hand over his which was still on the table.

"Don't, please." I said looking at him. "There's no need. Who cares, let him talk. It's all he's doing anyway. Talking. Doesn't mean anything. Let's eat, I'm hungry." I said and his hand relaxed under my touch. He looked at my hand and I saw the anger in his face disappear. I removed my hand and cleared my throat and picked up my fork to begin eating my salad. "Now," I said again "I want all new furniture and I want at least three bedrooms!" I wanted to change the conversation and it seems like I was succeeding.

"Anything you like, love." He replied simply as he began eating his steak.

"I want a pet." I said, randomly which seemed to take him by surprise. He looked up at me and even I was surprised. I mean I've always wanted a pet but, I haven't had the time to think about one for a while. To be more specific ever since I turned into a vampire.

"A pet?" He repeated and I nodded. "What type? Dog, cat, turtle?" He said a smile playing at his lips.

"I want a dog. A puppy." I replied taking another mouthful.

"I can turn, if you like, and you can take me for a walk." He said and I choked on my salad. "Caroline?" He asked quickly. I was still coughing and I picked up my glass of water and drank most of it. There were tears in my eyes from the choking and I began laughing.

"Klaus!" I said, "Did you just make a joke?" I asked, coming down from my high of laughing. He smirked and took another piece of meat into his mouth.

"I suppose I did, love. Enjoyed it?" He asked amused.

"Very." I replied. We ate the rest of our meal while we chatted about some random things. After we finished and Klaus insisted on paying the bill his eyes darted to the door. He then looked at me and stood up. He walked to me and held out a hand which I took and stood beside him.

"Klaus," I heard a voice which sounded vaguely familiar, "Ah, and the beautiful Caroline, we meet again." It was Marcel, he picked up my hand, placed a kiss on my knuckles and held that hand while he looked at me intently. I felt Klaus' grip on my other hand tighten and I looked up at him. He was glaring at Marcel.

"What is it you want, Marcel? Come to ask if the service here is good? If so, I'm sorry to disappoint but it's horrible." He sounded pissy. Marcel looked at Klaus and smiled fondly at him. He soon let my hand go and Klaus also let mine go, only to place his hand on the small of my back, I said nothing. Something was going on between them. Something unspoken and something serious, and I didn't want to be in the middle of it, I left Mystic Falls mostly because of the drama.

"I was just here to have some lunch with Camille." He smiled at Klaus.

"Lovely. We'll leave you too it, then." Klaus said taking one step and encouraging me to also take a step by gently putting some pressure to my back and I took a step, only to be stopped by Marcel.

"I hope to see you again soon, Caroline." I noticed he went to hold my hand again and I fake smiled at him.

"Likewise, I have to go now. Goodbye." I grabbed Klaus' hand from behind my back and held on to it as we walked out of the restaurant. Once we were outside I let his hand go and turned to face him. "What in the hell was that all about?" I asked slightly snapping at him.

"You know Marcel?" He asked ignoring my question.

"You didn't answer me!" I said.

"Neither did you," He bit back making me groan and turn around, I began walking and I felt him right behind me. I was walking quickly and I hadn't noticed until I looked down at my feet. I calmed as I saw some flowers growing beside the sidewalk that I was walking on. I smiled a little then got angry again thinking back at me and Klaus' conversation. I felt his hand on my elbow and he turned me. "Okay, enough." He said. "Another rule, no sp-"

"You can't interfere with whom I may and may not speak with!" I cut him off irritated.

"You don't understand love, Marcel isn't wh-"

"Isn't who he claims to be?" I said back "I know a few people like that."

"He-" I cut him off, again.

"Look, Klaus, I came here to New Orleans because I don't want any more drama, I don't want any more complications. I want to travel and have fun, like you once told me about. I've been dreaming about it since you've told me. Just travelling the world and enjoying new things. I don't want drama, I will run if there is any drama," His hold on my arm tightened at the word run and he stepped closer.

"I don't want you to run." He said looking at me in my eyes with such desperation if I had a heart it would've ached.

"No dramas then. Please. I know you have business here and you have a life here, I'm not saying abandon your life for me-"

"I would. For you." He said softly, cutting me off. Dammit. I looked away, not being able to hold his gaze any more. I felt excitement play throughout my body where he touched me.

"I want you to keep your life, that's fine. I just rather it didn't happen around me. I want a stress-free life from now on." I said still not looking at him. I wished he let me go because I didn't have it in me to yank my arm from his hold, but I also wished he'd hold me longer. I was so confused by these different emotions. I didn't know if I hated him or if I..

"Caroline," He said softly, in the same way he always did, making me shiver I closed my eyes "Look at me, love." He encouraged and I looked up at him slowly. "No more dramas. I promise. I keep my promises, you know that. You'll live happily and without trouble, I can assure you that." He said confidentially, making me feel secure. His hand slowly dropped from my elbow and I almost protested but kept my mouth shut. There was a charge between us and I didn't know if he could feel it, but I wish he made an act upon it. "Just don't run." He sounded small again, like he really meant it. I nodded and I wanted to hit myself when I found that I took a quick gaze at his lips. He noticed and was smirking. I needed.. I.. I turned around.

"Good! Now let's go find me an apartment!" I said and he was right beside me.

"As you wish." He said and we began walking.

After about 4 different apartments we looked at I finally found one I loved!

"You know, I can buy you a house if you like." He said. I shook my head.

"I've always wanted to live in an apartment by myself or with a room mate-"

"I ca-"

"I'm not offering," I quickly cut him off trying to hold back a smile and saw him frown "I love this place. It's perfect."

"You really want it?" He asked once more.

"Yes!" I almost jumped up and down with excitement.

"Okay, it's yours then." He smiled at me and I hugged him tightly around his neck. Excitement coursed through me. I finally had a place of my own and I… I… Oh god, I was hugging Klaus, I let go of him and looked away.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"Don't apologise, love. I'm not complaining." He was smirking, I could tell. I wasn't looking at him but I knew he was smirking and when I looked up at him I was right, he had a huge smirk on his face. "We can get the furniture in here as soon as you want. But I don't think today will do it. I'm sure all the shops are closed by now." I pulled out my phone from my pocket and gasped when I saw the time. It was 9 at night, how quick!

"I didn't even realise it was getting late. We could do it tomorrow, but I-"

"You can stay at my house for the night." He said. I felt annoying now.

"I don't want to impose." I said and he frowned at me.

"Never. You're more than welcome to stay. You can sleep in the guest room tonight." He said.

"Is that where I was last night?" I asked.

"No. You were in my bed." He said nonchalantly. I felt my eyes widen, I was in Klaus' room.. In his bed! My mind went wild. "Let's get going." He said. We left the apartment, walked across the street and down the road and walked into his house. We were very close, house wise. We got inside the house to see Rebekah on the phone. She hung up once we entered.

"I thought she wasn't coming back tonight." She said. I closed my eyes, inhaled deeply and exhaled. Don't stress. I told myself.

"She'll be here for the night until tomorrow when she moves into her own apartment." Klaus replied. I opened my eyes and we walked inside, further into the living room. "I have a few errands I have to run. I'll be back late. Play nice, little sister." Klaus warned his little sister and she sighed, looking defeated and nodded slowly. "Caroline," He said gently and placed a hand on the small of my back "Good night, love." He said and I smiled at him.

"Good night." I said sweetly making him smile and he left. Once I was sure he was gone I looked at Rebekah. I wanted to be mature about this. "Rebekah, I know you ha-"

"I don't hate you, Caroline." She cut me off with a sigh. "I don't think you understand. Nik has never shown someone this much interest, not even us, his siblings. He completely loves you, I get it. He loves you, but, Caroline, if you ever upset my brother and close him up I will not hesitate to end your life. I'd rather him hate me for a little while then him live with heart ache because a baby blonde vamp didn't know what she wanted with her life."

"Close him up?" I asked confused.

"Yes. He's opened up in ways I haven't witnessed since we were human. He's more generous, more thoughtful. If you take that from him, Caroline-"

"I understand. I get you, Rebekah. I have no intention of hurting him. I'm here on an agreement with him." I said.

"Agreement?" She asked clearly confused.

"Yes. He once promised me he'd show me the world if I ever wanted it. I want it. I want to see the world. I want a drama free life, I don't want to stress and worry about anything or anyone any more. I just want to be happy, and for that to happen I want to travel. I've wanted it since I was a little kid. It's the only way to bring balance back inside me. I know you might no get me, but I really need this. I need out of Mystic Falls. I don't want to be that girl from Mystic Falls anymore. I don't want to be the blonde friend in the group who no one cares about any more. I don't want that life any more, it's stressful. I'm my own person but I still get referred to as 'Elena's friend' I don't want that!" I noticed myself getting worked up and emotional. Rebekah's expression changed as well. She looked like she.. Understood?

"People care about you, Caroline." She said.

"You wouldn't know that!" I said back.

"I know that Stefan has been worried sick about you. And I'm sure your mother would love it if you called her." She said. "I'll show you to the guest room and you can call them." She finished and turned around walking toward the big set of stairs. "Come on." She said and I followed her.

After Rebekah had left, I had called my mum and talked to her, letting her know I was actually enjoying New Orleans and freaked for a bit, knowing Klaus was here too. I reassured her that he would cause me no harm and I don't know how she took it. I then dialled Stefan. He answered on the 4th ring.

"Hello?" He asked. My eyes closed and I smiled at his voice.

"Stefan." I said softly.

"Caroline?! Caroline! Where are you?!" He panicked. "Are you hurt? Are you okay? Tell me where you are and I'll come get you!" He said.

"Stefan, I'm okay. Really. You don't need to worry." I said.

"I worry, Caroline," He sighed "You're my best friend, just tell me where you are."

"I'm in New Orleans. With Klaus and Rebekah." I said not sure how he'd take it. He was quiet for a second.

"In New Orleans? Why?" He asked sounding confused.

"I told you Stefan. I'm done with Mystic Falls. I want a new life, I want new memories and I want new experiences. Klaus offered to show me the world a while ago, I finally decided I'd take him up on it." I said. "Don't be mad." I said quietly.

"How could I be mad at you, Caroline?" He sighed again. "I understand you. I wish you had told me about this. I could have taken you as well." He spoke.

"No, you wouldn't of. Your life is now in Mystic Falls. You won't leave, because no matter what you say, you're still hung up on Elena." I said as nicely as I possible could.

"Caroline, It's not like that. How is Klaus treating you?" He asked changing the subject.

"Good. He bought me an apartment today." I said and he gasped.

"He bought you an apartment?!" He repeated and I giggled a little.

"Yeah." I said. "It's fun here, It's different and I like it. I mean I'm still going to see the whole world, but eventually. There's no rush." I said.

"You're right. You're going to love it in Paris. It's totally you." He teased a little, making me laugh.

"I can't wait." I said smiling. "I wish you could come as well." I said softly.

"I'm just happy you're having fun, Caroline. You deserve to be happy-"

"So do you Stefan." I said then heard Damon call out to Stefan.

"I need to go now, Care. Take care of yourself. I'll call you again tomorrow night. Make sure you answer, or I'll worry myself sick!" He said.

"Okay, goodnight Stefan." I said and with that we hung up. It was 11 now. I decided on a long shower and dressed in short pyjamas then went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day had come and gone so fast that it was all a blur to me. I had moved into my own apartment and I had all the furniture I needed. I collapsed onto my bed and closed my eyes. I was only laying down for about 10 minutes until my phone rang, I looked at the screen and saw Stefan's name, I answered immediately.

"Stefan?" I said excitedly.

"Hey, Care." I heard him reply. He didn't sound himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed.

"Are you still in New Orleans?" He asked me.

"Yes. Why?" I replied.

"Good. I'll see you soon." And he hung up the phone. I put the phone down and almost squealed like a little school girl. Stefan was coming into town? To visit?! But he sounded upset. I picked up my phone and dialled my mothers number and chatted with her for a little bit.

2 hours passed and I was laying down on my couch reading a magazine. I scoffed at the magazine when I saw a title that read 'Skinny is always in!" I threw the magazine to the other side of the couch and sat up when the door bell rang. I jumped up, maybe it was Stefan! I reached the door and opened it. To my surprise Klaus was standing on the other side smiling at me.

"Hello, Caroline." I almost shivered.

"Klaus," I replied and stepped out of the way so he could come inside. I closed the door behind him and turned around to see him walking around and looking at my new place.

"I quite like what you've done with the place." He said turning back around to look at me.

"Is there a real reason why you're here?" I played it off. I wanted to smile, so badly but I wouldn't. I was still so confused as to what I felt for him.

"I'm here to see you, Caroline." He took a step toward me and looked around the living room again "And your new place." I smiled because he couldn't see me right now and when he looked back at me I shook the smile off. "Let's go out for dinner." He said abruptly. Dinner sounded good.

"Okay. Let me get a coat and we can go." I walked into my room and picked up one of the two coats I brought here with me. It was black with gold buttons. I quickly put it on and checked my mirror to make sure my hair and make up still looked good. I smiled at myself and walked back to the living room.

"You look lovely." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you."

Once we got to the restaurant and got our order I began thinking of when we were actually going to leave here.

"Klaus," I started he looked at me "When do you think we can leave New Orleans to travel?"

"Hmm," He thought "That depends, love. Do you have any idea on when you'd like to leave?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm in no rush, really. I was just curious." I replied.

"Okay. We'll leave in a couple of days. Sound okay?" He asked and I nodded with a big smile and continued eating some fries. Whilst I ate I thought of Stefan and what he might be doing right now. He was on he's way down here, maybe I should tell Klaus. But he doesn't really.. Oh what the hell.

"Stefan's coming here." I said and he stopped eating and looked at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. He called me and sounded very upset so he said he was coming down." He nodded slightly and I finished my food.

"Okay, let's go back to my house for drinks then I'll drop you off at your house." He suggested.

"Drinks sound great." I replied.

When we got out of the restaurant and began walking to his house I realised how dark it actually was and how cold. We talked and walked until we were on the front porch of his house. All of a sudden there was a huge gust of wind and Klaus had Marcel pinned to a tree.

"What are you doing, Marcel?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"You… How dare you!" Marcel spat back at Klaus.

"What are you talking about, Marcel?" Klaus seemed to release Marcel a little. Damn that vampire speed.

"You compelled Camille, again! She's only been going out with me because you tell her too!" Marcel yelled at Klaus and then he looked at me the back at Klaus. "You know I'm not one to play dirty and involve woman into my fights, but you've really just messed that up." He said.

"What do you mean?" Klaus was unfazed by everything. He looked annoyed.

"Her," He pointed at me "You want to bring Camille into all this? Then I'll bring her into all this. I'm done with your stupid little game of taking back New Orleans. No one wants you here. You're a terrible person, no one wants you as a leader. Don't you see that? They hate you here! No one in their right mind would want you showing the way. You'd lead to everyone's death." Klaus grabbed Marcel's throat and pushed him up against the tree.

"If," He said threateningly "something happens to Caroline, I will have your head Marcel. Understand?" Marcel laughed.

"You wouldn't." He pushed Klaus off of him and disappeared. Klaus turned back around and looked at me. He looked so angry, but the anger wasn't directed at me. He walked toward me and put his arm around my back and lead me into his house.

Once we got inside, I noticed that Rebekah was on the couch eating some ice-cream. A lot, of ice-cream. Was she mourning? Then it felt like everything fell into place. That's why Stefan sounded so upset on the phone and he's in a rush to come down here. For Rebekah. Something must of happened between them. I took a step toward the living room only to be stopped by Klaus' hand on my waist tighten. I turned around and looked at him.

"Klaus." I said and his hand dropped from my waist. I walked to the living room and sat on a different couch. "What flavour?" I asked her.

"Chocolate chip," She replied not peeling her eyes from the TV. She was watching A Walk To Remember.

"One of my favourites." I said back to her. "Any reason you're eating it all?" I asked. She sighed.

"Because it's comforting." She replied. I knew it. It had something to do with Stefan. I sat back in the couch and watched the TV. "Is Nik here?" She asked.

"Yes, he's right over th-" I looked back to the door and he wasn't there any more. "He was here. I don't know."

"You know, Caroline," She started "Nik is willing to take you across the world and leave all his revenge behind?" She didn't look away from the TV.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"He wants nothing more than to be with you. Not every relationship is like that. It's either the girl that doesn't want the guy, which is you and Nik's situation, or it's the guy that doesn't want the girl. It's so hard to find someone who's dedicated for you."

"What did you mean by revenge?" I asked her.

"I mean, he's going to leave behind his war with Marcel to take back New Orleans just so he can please you and perhaps catch a couple of smiles from you. You really have no idea how much he wants you. You're very lucky you have someone fighting for you." She was talking about Stefan which meant she didn't know he was going to be coming. I looked up and saw Klaus walk into the living room. "I'm going for a walk." Rebekah said and got up. She left soon after that. Klaus sat where she was sitting and looked at the TV.

"What is this?" He asked annoyed.

"A movie. A Walk To Remember." I replied. He switched it off and stayed silent. He was still looking at the TV but he was very silent. "What is it?" I asked him quietly. He didn't reply. "Klaus?" I asked but it seemed like he couldn't hear me. Rebekah's words kept playing in my head. Is he really going to drop all his revenge just to make me happy? I stood up slowly and even then he didn't look at me. I walked to his couch and slowly sat down next to him. Close enough so our knees touched. I turned to face him slightly. "What is it?" I asked. He turned his head slightly to mine and closed his eyes. I saw his lips part. I looked down at his fisted hands and saw his knuckles go white. I carefully extended my arm and took his left hand and he inhaled sharply when I did. His hand opened slightly and I held it. He squeezed his eyes tighter then relaxed his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him. If he really cared for me the way Rebekah was telling me, I knew I could help him. He didn't answer though. "Klaus," I murmured and stroked the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Don't," He said and let go, turning away from me. I surprised myself when I felt myself panic. He turned away from me, like everyone else did. It was the same again. Now he'd probably tell me that everything he had ever said or ever done was a lie. "If you stay to close to me I won't know how to hold myself back. I'll take you here and now. So don't." He said not looking at me. It was then when I realised my feelings for him. I didn't want to keep holding them back and feeling like crap inside. Feeling like I was carrying a truck on my back. I wasn't ready for a relationship with him, but I wanted to be here for him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me." I said. He was the first guy to ever make a move with me first. He was the first one to ever pursue me even when I had a boyfriend already. He was always the one who wanted me first. That never happened to me previously. It was always me making the first move, me taking the first step. But not with Klaus and I'd finally admitted to myself that I enjoyed it. I liked it that he always made the first move and that he chased me around. It made me feel wanted. He turned around and looked back at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You said no drama." He replied.

"You can tell me."

"But if I tell you, you'll leave. Because this is far beyond drama." He said. He was afraid I'd leave. That never happened with another person to me before. Not even with my girl friends.

"I won't leave because I'm asking you. What is it?" I asked again.

"I'm in a war with Marcel. And now that I involved Camille into it, he's going to involve you. We need to leave as soon as possible. Tomorrow late afternoon. Let's leave. I'll take you around the world." He said looking at me.

"You're going to leave your war?" I asked him.

"For you, Caroline. Anything for you." He replied and leaned toward me. Even Tyler who I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with chose revenge over me. And here Klaus was, choosing me. I nodded my head.

"Tomorrow late afternoon sounds great." I didn't know how else to reply. All I could keep thinking of was that he chose me. Me. I was his first choice. I leaned into him a little. I wanted to kiss him. Now. Spontaneous was my middle name now. I wanted to kiss with him. I leaned a little more forward and he realised what I was doing, and he leaned into me as well. Our noses grazed and just as I was about to seal the deal there was loud knocking at the door. Very loud, which made me jump.

"I'm going to kill whoever is standing behind that door." Klaus said angrily and stood up walking toward the door. I followed him. We were both in front of the door and before he opened it he looked at me and gently pushed me behind him. He opened it.

"Stefan!" I said excitedly and he pushed past Klaus getting to me and wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my back.

"Caroline," He breathed. He buried his head in my neck and I had both my arms around his neck. I was so happy to see him but I could also tell how upset he was. I felt a little negative energy burst to life behind me. I let Stefan go and looked at him.

"What's wrong, Stefan?" I asked him and caressed his face.

"Where's Rebekah?" He asked.

"She went for a walk a little while ago. She'll be back soon." I replied. Klaus closed the door.

"Well old friend. Come inside." He said. We all walked into the living room and sat on the couches. Klaus gave us all a drink. "So, you and my sister, something going on there?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"I want there to be something going on between us, but she doesn't want long distance. So I came here." Stefan replied. It seemed like he didn't even take note of Klaus' tone when he spoke to him. Like he wasn't afraid of him at all.

"Well, isn't this nice, you here with me, having a drink like old times." Klaus said to Stefan rolled his eyes in amusement at him.

"If you wanted to see me, you should have told me earlier." Stefan joked with him. I didn't know Stefan joked let alone with Klaus. They seemed to be at ease with one another, which was weird. I mean, I know they had history together but I had no idea what type of history.

"So, what ever happened between you two?" I asked them. Klaus looked at Stefan.

"Care to tell her?" He said with a smirk. And they began explaining.

Later the front door opened and Rebekah walked inside. She stilled when she saw Stefan.

"Stefan?" she asked. I stood up and pulled Klaus up with me.

"I'm going home now. Stefan if you need a place I'm literally just across the road." I kissed Stefan's cheek and grabbed my coat and left the house, Klaus right behind me. We began walking to my apartment.

"We should invite Stefan and Rebekah to join us to travel around." I said.

"You think?" He asked.

"Yeah! Rebekah would be thrilled!" I replied.

"I doubt it." He said and I frowned at him.

"You know how much your sister loves you right?" I asked him. He looked at his feet as we kept walking and stayed silent. "God, Klaus. How could you even doubt that?" I asked and stopped walking. I turned to face him and he looked at me. "She loves you!" He looked pained. "You know she does!" I was getting louder without noticing it.

"She doesn't love me, Caroline sh-"

"Don't you dare! How can you think that she doesn't love you?!" I said. I groaned in frustration and rubbed my temples. "You really doubt yourself that much? There are people who love you and the sooner you realise and accept that the happier you will be!" He looked away. How could he think his own sister didn't love him. He'd have to be an idiot for not being able to notice. "You think you're not worthy of love.." I said quietly.

"I'm a monster, Caroline. Why would anyone love me." He said looking up at me. I took a step toward him and placed both my hands on either side of his cheeks. He inhaled and his eyes softened.

"You're not a monster, Klaus." I said. "I know you've done some bad things in the past. But everyone has. Even I have. I killed someone. Stefan's done bad things people still love him. Everyone's done something bad, but that doesn't mean they're not capable of love or being loved." I said. I felt his hands hold onto my hips. "You know, if you never admit to yourself that you can be loved you can never have a proper relationship with people." I caressed his cheek a little. He was so handsome. I shook my thoughts off. I wasn't aware how close I was to him and that we were in front of my door.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" He asked. He sounded so vulnerable.

"No. I think you've made some bad choices, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person." He closed his eyes and swallowed. I realised that he wanted to be saved. He wanted to come over to the light but he was stuck in the dark and I promised myself that I would save him.

"Make sure you have your things packed. I'll pick you up for some early lunch before we leave." He said. I nodded and dropped my hands from his face to his chest.

"Goodnight, Klaus." I said. I sounded breathless and stupid.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He kissed my cheek and I let him. He let me go and I reluctantly walked into my apartment and into my room. I threw myself down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. If I had a heart it would be beating really fast and my cheeks, no, my whole face would be completely red.

"Klaus," I whispered. He wasn't a bad person, anyone who tried to get to know him would know that, but people just thought of him as the villain which made him believe that he was the villain so that's why he continued his 'bad choices'. But I. I would be his saviour. I'm going to bring him over to the light.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day and it was already late afternoon and Klaus hadn't called, messaged or checked up on me. I left him a ton of messages and called him almost 20 times and no reply. I pulled my suitcase to the door and left it there. Opening the door I left my apartment frustrated and headed to his house. As I walked down the street I noticed that the streets were empty. I huffed and made my way to his front door and knocked loudly.

"Klaus!" I shouted. I knocked again and again, hoping he'd hear me. Although I didn't even have to knock, he was the original vampire, he should of heard me even if I whispered. I took a step back from the door and closed my eyes, and concentrated on the house. There was no noise. No one was inside. I opened my eyes and pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Stefan's number. It rang a couple of times but there was no pick up. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and when I turned around and jumped when I saw Damon standing before me.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked him angrily. He shrugged and gave his famous half smile that made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Looking for Stefan. What are you doing here?" He asked back.

"That's none of your concern." I said and pushed passed him. I began walking down the street and he caught up to me, walking beside me.

"Where's Stefan?" He asked.

"I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you," I spat at him "Why do you need Stefan anyway?" I asked as I came to a halt and spun to face him. He looked hurt, not that I cared.

"Elena wants him," He started and I scoffed.

"I don't want to hear any more. Leave me alone and go find him then." I said as I began walking again.

"I need your help barbie." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Not surprised." I said.

"Look, let's go eat somewhere and we can talk, I need to bring him back. Elena needs him." I felt anger boiling through me.

"What Elena needs is a reality check!" I said loudly, not stopping my pace. As angry as I was, I couldn't ignore that the streets were still very empty. "I thought she loved you! Aren't you even the slightest bit angry?" I asked him.

"You have no idea." He replied.

"Then stop being the good guy, Damon. You are not the good guy."

"Caroline, I know-"

"Damon, you basically raped me I-"

"He what?" I froze and turned around to where the familiar voice came from.

"Rebekah." I said quietly, looking at her completely frozen.

"Caroline, continue what you were saying." She insisted.

"I wasn't saying anything." I replied. "Damon was just leaving." I glared at him and he didn't budge.

"No, I wasn't."

"Well, Nik is on his way. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to hear what you've done, Damon." Rebekah said glaring at him. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run. I didn't want this, I didn't want the drama. I wanted to leave. I want peace and happiness and if that means hanging out with completely new people, then so be it.

"I'll be back." I said quietly and disappeared with my vampire speed and headed back to my apartment. I unlocked the door and went back into my room and pulled out another suitcase, putting the rest of my clothes into them. I zipped it up and looked at the time. It was 7 at night. Crap. It was getting late. I sighed, although I didn't want to compel people to get what I needed or wanted it seemed like tonight was the night that was going to happen. I moved my other suitcase to the door beside my previous one and headed to the kitchen. I pulled out a cup and a blood bag from the fridge. Pouring the blood into the cup I calmed down and enjoyed the last couple of minutes in New Orleans. I got a message. I sat down on the breakfast bench and took a big sip of blood before checking the message. It was from Rebekah.

_Where are you?_

I didn't reply. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and felt myself getting angry over the fact that they didn't reply to me earlier.

About 20 minutes later after I fed enough to keep my full for a while I stood up and switched the lights off. I headed for the door and as I put my hand on the door knob I was getting pushed back into the wall on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked with panic desperation. I tried wiggling out of his touch but it was no good.

"Leaving." I replied simply. I squirmed more. "Let go! I'll go on my own! I don't want drama!" I said loudly and he pushed me to the wall again.

"If you think even for a moment that I'd let you go after you came all the way here to me, you don't know me very well, love." He said. I relaxed in his hold and drank in his deep blue eyes. "You're not going anywhere." He murmured and gently pushed himself up against me.

"Damon's here." I whispered to him.

"I know." His face moved closer and closer. It was dark but I could see him clearly. "He's gone now. Stefan made it very clear that he was happy where he is."

"Good," I breathed. I cursed at myself in my head for my reaction toward him and inhaled deeply. My senses were filled with his smell. He smelled divine. His nose rubbed against mine and I let him. I wanted to kiss him. It had felt so good the first time. His arms snaked around my back and he pulled my body to his possessively, I gasped. My hands rested on his chest and I was aching for a kiss. I wanted to make the first move but I also wanted him to take control, which was a new feeling for me. Boys I usually slept with were hopeless in bed, but Klaus.. He was different. His lips found mine and I let out a sigh of relief into the kiss. One of my hands grabbed a handful of hair and the other clawed at his shoulder. I tilted my head as he slid his tongue inside my mouth and massaged my tongue. God he was good. Bad but good. He pushed his thigh up against my most private part and I moaned. I pulled his hair a little and he groaned. I wanted him again. I don't know if it was lust or need but I really wanted to feel him against me again. He broke off the kiss and cursed under his breath. "What happened?" I asked, thinking I did something wrong.

"My little sister and Stefan are here." He looked so angry and irritated. I gently pulled away from his touch, thinking I'd go crazy if I stayed in his arms any longer without going anywhere. He looked at me. I looked away from him.

"Nik," Rebekah said as she walked in. I looked up and saw Stefan behind her.

"Caroline," Stefan walked to me in a hurry and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back. When he pulled away from the hug he stood between me and Rebekah.

"Where were you going?" Rebekah asked.

"Away." I replied.

"No," Klaus interrupted "She's not going anywhere." He said and I looked at him with a frown.

"Your bags were packed to Nik. Were you two going today? I thought you'd wait a couple more days." Rebekah questioned her brother.

"The sooner the better, little sister." Klaus said as he sat on the couch. Stefan sat beside him and Rebekah and I sat across from them.

"Where are you two going?" Stefan asked.

"Around the world." Klaus replied with a smug smile on his face. He looked at me and winked and I frowned and looked away. He was so ignorant, but denying him was getting harder and harder.

"Great! We'll come too." Rebekah said.

"What?" Klaus replied sitting up straight.

"Around the world. We can all go. Us four. It'll be so much fun!" Rebekah said excitedly. Klaus said nothing for a second.

"Even if I say no, you'll follow, won't you?" He said annoyed.

"Yes!" She replied almost squealing. I'd never seen Rebekah this happy before. I was relieved they were coming but I was also slightly disappointed. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." She said. "I'm going home to get ready!" Rebekah stood up, kissed Stefan goodbye and yanked on Klaus' arm. He stood up and followed her to the door.

"I'm right behind you," Klaus said to Rebekah and she nodded.

"Let me walk you," Stefan cut in and they both left.

"I guess that means goodnight, love." He said taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"I'm angry with you." I said in a non angry voice.

"Why?" He asked unfazed.

"You didn't reply to any of my messages, you didn't take my calls or call me back!" I replied getting worked up again. I moved my hand from his and held it.

"Caroline," He breathed and I closed my eyes. I felt a shiver go down my back and then I reopened my eyes and looked at him. "I apologise. I dropped my phone and it broke. That's why I couldn't contact you,"

"Why didn't you come see me? We were supposed to leave today! I thought you ditched me!" I said.

"Trust me when I tell you this, I wouldn't ditch you even if you wanted me too," I believed him, because he'd already proven this. "I'm sorry, I got caught up. I was going to come see you tonight but when I saw Rebekah and she said you left without saying much, I thought you were leaving and you were," He gestured at the suitcases.

"They're there because we," I gestured between us "Were supposed to leave today, but someone, didn't say we were going to postpone." I replied.

"I'm sorry. We leave first thing tomorrow morning." He took a step toward me and I lost my breath once more. I looked at him. "If you keep that look on your face I won't be leaving here tonight." He said and his words, yet again, sent shivers down my spine.

"Goodnight, Klaus." I said shaking him off.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He kissed my cheek and in a moment he was gone and I was feeling disappointed that he left. As if on cue, Stefan walked through the doors, with a big smile on his face.

"Damon was here." I said to him.

"I know," He replied not really caring.

"He wants to take you back to Elena." I said.

"I know," He replied again.

"Stefan, are you even listening to me?" I asked curiously as we both sat on the couches opposite each other.

"Yes," He looked at me smiling. "This is going to bed good for us Caroline. Leaving Mystic Falls behind and travelling. It'll be so fun."

"Did you just use the word fun?" I teased him and he frowned then laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Klaus," I said quietly. He turned his head and looked at me,

"What is it, love?" He asked.

"I've always wanted to travel and all but I've never been on a plane before and I feel really sick now. I never expected to get plane sick. How much longer do we have until we land in Paris?" I asked. My stomach churned and I had a headache. Was that even possible as a vampire?I suppose so.

"We have another 6 hours." He replied and I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. Stefan and Rebekah were set to catch the next flight because Rebekah had a few things she needed to finish off. It was only Klaus and I on this plane. It was a private jet and I couldn't even look out the window because I felt horrible. I think it was the turbulence. "Here," He said. I looked over at him and he lifted the arm rest between us and put his arm around my shoulders and encouraged me to lay down. I didn't argue with him, I needed rest I felt bad and no way would I let this feeling ruin my trip to Paris. "Sleep, I'll wake you up once we get there." I rested my head in his lap but I didn't feel comfortable enough. I sat back up and he looked at me obviously confused.

"Sit with your back against the window." I instructed and got up. He moved so his back was against the window, "Stretch out your legs," I said and he did, but not the way I wanted "Like this," I moved his legs to a position I wanted and smiled at my creation. "Oh god," I held my hand to my stomach and the plane shook, turbulence.

"Sit, love." He said with concern in his voice. He grabbed my wrists and gently pulled me into his lap. I sat between his legs and rested my head against his chest. I felt so bad because I liked where I was. Being comforted when I needed it. The plane shook again and I whimpered. I realised his hands weren't on me. He wasn't holding me and I never gave him much reason to anyway. After I whimpered he placed one hand on my cheek, caressing me softly and the other around my waist. "Sleep," He cooed. "I've got you."

"Caroline," I heard "Wake up, we're here." I opened my eyes and stretched. I gasped when I remembered where I was sitting. I looked up at him and thanked whoever that I couldn't blush anymore. His blue eyes were gazing at me and his lip tugged into a smile. God, he looked good.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Feeling any better, love?" He asked, I nodded. My hands were against his chest.

"We're here?!" I repeated excitedly.

"Yes, we're here." He confirmed.

"Klaus, we're here!" I said louder, jumping off him and he smirked. I ran out of the plane with my vampire speed and out the airplane and the airport and once I was outside my mouth dropped.

"Like it?" I whipped my head around and smiled.

"I love it!" I exclaimed. Klaus smirked again and if I had a heart it would be beating a million miles per hour.

"Our hotel has a straight view of the Eiffel Tower." He said.

"Let's go to the hotel, get freshened up and when Stefan and Rebekah are here we can go out for dinner. " I said, he opened his mouth but I grabbed his hand and dragged him into a cab before he could say anything.

After arriving in our hotel room and having a shower and doing my hair and picking out my clothes all in the short time of an hour I returned to the living room, where Klaus was sitting and having a drink.

"You drink a lot, you know that?" I said and he lifted his brows.

"I do now, thank you love." He replied with a smirk. He leaned back into the chair and I saw his eyes rack over me. "You look lovely," He said "Is that what you're wearing for dinner?" I smiled at myself and looked at him.

"Yes." I said simply. I was wearing a tight black dress that stopped mid thigh. It had straps and showed a lot of cleavage. I wore a denim jacket over it, making it look more casual. "I was thinking we could head to a bar after dinner?" I said.

"Of course. Anything you want." He said. I took off the high heels I was wearing and placed them by the door. My feet were thanking me. I sat down on the couch.

"Tomorrow," I said and he put his drink on the table and looked at me "can we go to an art museum? I really want to see one in Paris and I want to do some sight seeing."

"Of course. I know exactly where we can go."

"And that's why I wanted you to take me." I said smiling. He smirked back at me.

"And here I thought you actually asked me because I might be pleasing for you to look at." He joked.

"Pleasing to look at?" I laughed.

"Am I not?" He asked.

"I'm laughing at your choice of words." I said. He lifted and eyebrow and looked pleased with himself. He smirked. "What?" I asked.

"You didn't deny it."

"I didn't." I said looking away. "But I didn't agree to it either. So get your head out of the gutters." I said getting up.

"Caroline," Klaus said as he stood up, I looked at him and realised he wasn't looking at me but at the door. He was completely focused. "They're here."

We arrived at a bar close to our hotel. There was loud music and very drunk people everywhere. It was very crowded and the loud music was very sensitive to my ears. While we walked to the bar my ears adjusted to the sound of the music. I felt someone's hand around my waist and almost freaked out but realised it was Stefan.

"Just want to get you to the bar safely." He said in my ear. I nodded. Klaus was on my other side and Rebekah on the other side of Stefan. Once we reached the bar Stefan let go and smiled at me a little. Rebekah began drinking. A lot. She drank so much that she got wasted and came up to me.

"Let's dance," She grabbed my hands and pulled me to the dance floor.

"You're drunk." I pointed out.

"I know." She replied as she began dancing. It was awkward. I mean, we didn't even like each other a couple of weeks ago and now she wanted to dance with me? "Dance," She said and I started dancing to the music, letting it take over my senses. Closing my eyes I let the music wash over me and let loose. Me and Rebekah bumped bodies every now and then and the drinks I had drank were catching up with me. I felt dizzy and brave. Well, braver then what I usually am. I felt two strong hands on my waist and I moved back until my back side was up against his front. Klaus. His hand came up my side, over my breast then down to my thigh and he cupped my most private part. I shuddered and threw my head back on his shoulder. I heard him groan.

"Klaus," I said breathlessly and a second after that I was pulled away from him and when I opened my eyes, Klaus was standing in front of me. Confused, I turned around and saw the guy who had been feeling me up wasn't Klaus. It was some stranger. Tall blonde with green eyes. Muscular build. I knew Klaus was about to kill this guy by the look on his face. "Klaus," I started.

"Don't," He said. His jaw clenched and his fists were tight. "I'm going to kill this idiot." He walked up to the guy.

"What the fuck are youuuhhh gonnnaaaa do," The guy said, slurring his words. He was very drunk.

"Kill you," Klaus smirked at him and within a second his neck snapped. Klaus compelled everyone to ignore what he had done and was about to do and lifted the guy up.

"Klaus," I watched him as he walked to the back door. Stefan chased after him and I made my mind up, I was going to run. I had told him, warned him even. No drama. I heard sirens. Cops were here. I said no drama! I squeezed my eyes shut and left the club. I was two streets from the pub when I heard,

"Caroline!" I turned around and saw Rebekah rushing to me. She didn't look as drunk as she was about 20 minutes ago.

"Don't stop me Rebekah, I'm going." I said. I wanted peace, I didn't want this shit. I didn't want the drama, that's what I was running from. That's what I wanted to leave behind.

"Of course I'm going to stop you!" She called. I turned around and before I could take a step she was in front of me. "Don't do this. Don't walk out on Nik. On Stefan, on me!" She said loudly.

"I told him. No drama. I warned him that I would leave!" I said loudly.

"Drama?" Rebekah scoffed. "This isn't drama." She said. I turned around back toward the club and pointed to the street. There were sirens everywhere and police cars and even an army tank.

"That's not drama?" I asked looking back at her, "Then what is?!" I pushed passed her and she grabbed my arm.

"Please, Caroline, don't do this." She said.

"Why would you care anyway? You've hated me from the start."

"I don't hate you. You annoyed me, yes. But I don't hate you. What a stupid thing for a vampire to do. Hate someone. Hold a grudge against them. We live forever and all you want to do is be angry with someone else when you could be doing so much more better things?" She said. I looked away, she had a point. "I don't hate you. So don't leave. Not after giving Nik hope."

"Hope?" I asked, looking back up at her.

"He wants more from you, you know that. He wants a relationship with you."

"I didn't know he was capable of more." I said sounding to harsh for my liking. "I mean, I don't know what I mean." She let go of my arm.

"He's capable. But only with you. Why would you doubt that? He's been after you since the start and that was 2 years ago." She said. I closed my eyes. "And I can always use a shopping buddy. I mean, since you'll already be here and all." She said and I looked at her, smiling a little. She didn't want me to leave.

"Rebekah, who's your best friend?" I asked her and she looked away.

"Does it matter?" She asked back.

"If you want me to stay it does."

"I don't have a best friend. Never have. I'm always with Nik and he doesn't count as anything but my brother, whom I love." She looked back at me with sad eyes. That was shitty.

"I'm sorry. Everyone should have a best friend." I said back. I wasn't sure if I was about to offer her some sort of relationship or if I was just going to leave it be and see what happened. It was confusing.

"Caroline!" I turned my head around and Klaus had his arms around me.

"Klaus?" I asked and after hugging him back for a while he let me go.

"You were gone! Why?" He was almost yelling but he sounded terrified.

"The cops came," Rebekah started "So we thought we better stay out of your way and came here." She lied. I was so thankful of her. Klaus nodded and never left eye contact with me.

"Thank god," He said. He straightened up and regained his composure. I was so shocked of how he reacted, like if I were gone his world would stop spinning. We walked back to the hotel and Klaus walked right beside me, making our hands touch all the time.

"I'm hungry for some blood. Stefan come with me?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm not hun-"

"Come with me." She said more firmly then smiled a little at me. "We'll be back in about 2 hours." And then they were gone.

I took off my denim jacket in my room and threw it to the bed. I couldn't reach the zip, how did I get it up in the first place? I walked to the living room about to ask Klaus for a hand but he wasn't there.

"Klaus?" I called quietly and walked around. I walked to his bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in, love." I heard and I opened the door. He was still in his leather jacket grey shirt and dark blue jeans. I bit on my lip and walked to him.

"Can you help me out please?" I asked and turned around.

"My pleasure," His voice was filled with amusement and I could've sworn I felt him smirking. He hooked two fingers into the strap by my shoulder gently and I couldn't help but exhale quietly, although I'm more than sure he heard me. My eyes fluttered shut. His other hand began to slowly slide down the zipper of my dress. Once he unzipped me all the way down he slowly pulled down the strap he was holding so it was off my shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the curve of my neck and I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped my lips. He moved down and kissed my shoulder. I began aching between my legs. I wanted him. "I liked you in this dress, but if I do say, I liked taking you out of it even more." He kissed under my jaw and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me to him and holding me tightly. He kissed my nape and I moaned again. "Like being kissed here?" He asked softly as he kissed me again. My head fell back on his shoulder. He licked and sucked on my neck and my aching only grew. "Do you like this, Caroline?" He asked again and I nodded. "I can't hear you." His lips found my neck again and the arm that had been around my waist was now on the inside of my thigh. His other hand was on my breast over my dress. He kneaded my breasts and his other hand slowly slid up toward my now damp self and he continued his torturous kissing and licking on my neck.

"Ahh," I moaned loudly and pressed my backside up against his crotch. He was getting hard and he groaned as I pushed up against him again. "Klaus," I said breathlessly. "Please,"

"Please what, sweetheart?" He asked. His hand rested in between my thighs. I needed more friction but he wasn't giving it to me. I tried bucking my hips but I didn't get anything. His other hand was inside my bra working on my breast.

"Klaus," I moaned loudly. I was panting, I needed him. "More,"

"More what?" He asked. I sighed.

"Touch me more," I said.

"Where?" I groaned in frustration then moaned as his fingers pressed against me a little. "There? You want me to touch you here?" He asked as he stroked me over my panties.

"Yes," I hissed as I threw my head back again and moaned.

"You're so responsive." He said in my ear. This was different from the first time we did this. That was heated and passionate and this was controlling and dominant. I was so turned on. My god was I turned on. By the way he was handling himself, handling me! Everything he was doing was something I'd never done before.

"Ah," I said again as he slipped his hand inside my panties. The hand that was at my breasts moved down to hold me around my stomach, keeping me firmly to him. I pushed my hand between my back side and his crotch. I felt him under my hand and god was he hard. So hard and so big. I squeezed him gently and he pushed his hips to my hand.

"Caroline," He groaned into my ear and I moaned. His fingers explored me and then he slipped a finger inside me. I moaned loudly then all of a sudden it was gone. His touch was gone. I whimpered and turned around, Klaus wasn't there any more. I was standing alone in his room. What the fuck? I left angrily and walked through the living room only to stop once I saw Klaus hold up some guy against our wall.

"Klaus?!" I said in shock.

"Go to your room." He said firmly.

"But I-"

"Room. Now!" I winced at how harsh his words sounded and stormed off slamming my door shut. I was angry but I still needed release. It was so frustrating. I heard another neck snapping. He killed someone else. Again. I can't. I can't. I don't want the drama but I don't have it in me to leave now. Was it because of how he touched me? I closed my eyes and fell back on my bed. The feel of his hands were still on my body. The way he took control and held me, I moaned quietly and after I did the door flew open. "Now, back to what I started." It was Klaus, I sat up on my bed looking at him. I frowned.

"You killed another person." I said as he walked toward me.

"I didn't kill him, he's a vampire and we only have a little more time left before Stefan and Rebekah get back and for the vampire to wake up." A vampire?

"A vampire? What, why?" I asked as he laid on top of me and pushed me down into the bed.

"Yes," He said with a deep voice as he kissed my neck, I moaned.

"Why-"

"Sh," He said and his hands were inside my panties again. Well, he got me to stop talking about the vampire because all I could think of now was where he was touching me and how he was all over me.

"Klaus," I moaned as his fingers slipped inside me. He moved his fingers in and out and I rocked my hips to meet his fingers. "More, please. Oh god," I moaned again as I felt him hit my special spot inside me. I was completely at his mercy, I wanted him inside me, and I wanted him now. His palm was moving against my throbbing ache as his fingers worked me from the inside. "I need you inside, please!" I moaned loudly again, as I felt myself build I began calling his name and murmuring incoherent words.

"I'm inside you," He groaned "And god is it good in here." I wanted to rock against him, it wasn't enough.

"I need more," I panted.

"This is all I'm giving today," and before I could protest he hit my spot again and I came. I came hard. I called his name and hand my arms and hands around his neck. As I came down from my high he kissed my neck.

"You're building me up again." I said as his kisses got harder on my neck.

"Good," He mumbled in my neck.

"Aaah! I want you inside this time." I whimpered.

"I'm inside." He said as his fingers slipped in again.

"Not like that," I protested.

He made me come again. but he never entered me like I wanted. He kissed my forehead before I fell asleep and I heard him close the door.

"Goodnight, Caroline."


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days we went to different restaurants and art galleries and amazing sight seeing. There were such breathtaking sceneries, and I wanted to look at them forever, so I decided to invest in a really good camera when I went for a walk and took many photos. Everything was perfect, except for me and Klaus. We hadn't had even 5 minutes alone together since that night. It was driving me insane. I could feel myself craving his attention. Okay, just look forward, don't pay attention to him.

"So, we're all invited to a party tonight." Stefan said. "Some old friends got in contact, I was thinking we all go?"

"I'm not complaining." Rebekah said.

"It's going to be formal so, long dress, suit and tie, what not." He said and she nodded. "Caroline? You in?" He asked. I could feel Klaus' eyes burn into the side of my face. I think he was waiting for my response because when I nodded and smiled he said,

"I'll be there too."

We were back at the hotel and I had finished my hair, make up and showered. I picked up my floor length gold dress and slipped into it. Thank god there were no zips. I looked in the mirror and tweaked myself. The dress clung perfectly to my curves and emphasised on my breasts. I smiled at myself, if I didn't get Klaus' attention by wearing this tonight I don't know what would. I quickly pulled on my shoes which couldn't even be seen because of the length of the dress and walked out to the living room.

"You look beautiful," Stefan smiled and I laughed.

"Thank you." I replied. I walked to him carefully and fixed his tie. "Whereabouts is this party?" I asked.

"Close," He said. I opened my mouth to ask him why we were going but he already answered my question "We're going to go because my old friend asked. It's nothing important he's a vampire and most of the people there are going to be vampires so stay with me. He opened up a new business or something and that's the reason he's throwing a party." He said. I nodded.

"So mostly everyone is going to be vampires?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes," He replied. I finished fixing his tie and Rebekah walked out.

"Vampires. This will be fun." My head whipped around and I saw Klaus walking out of his room fixing his cuff links. Ahh, I wanted to jump his bones. He looked so good with a smirk and fixing his cuff links. I was aching again.. I turned my head around.

"Not like they'll try anything," Rebekah added. She looked really good in a floor length red dress. "We're the originals, you two don't need to worry." She said and smiled at Stefan. Stefan gazed at her.

"They won't," Klaus said firmly "try anything. Unless they want their heads ripped off."

"I think the limo is here!" Rebekah chirped. She looked so happy. "Let's go." I picked up my purse and put my phone into it and exited behind Rebekah. Stefan was behind me and Klaus behind him. I wanted Klaus' hand on my back guiding me the whole night but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. No! I'm going to make it happen. I've learnt a few things over the years. If he's still into me he'll get angry that I flirt with other guys. Jealousy. I'm going to make him jealous.

Once we got to the party Klaus was by my side and I played it off. I examined the mansion and my jaw wanted to drop but I held it together.

"Wow," I said to myself.

"Do you like it?" Klaus whispered in my ear and his hand finally touched my back. I didn't even do anything yet. I nodded but didn't look at him. Playing hard to get would probably be the best way. He wanted me for ages and finally when we got together for the first time in Mystic Falls and he left he never did anything to get me back. Although I made him promise not to. I walked out of his touch and further into the mansion. There was light music playing close by and I could hear all the different people speaking about random things. We walked into what seemed like a ballroom and there were so many people here. I'd say around a hundred. I heard Klaus coming from behind me and walked into the crowd, making sure he lost me. Not like he couldn't find me in a second if he wanted to.

"Avoiding Klaus?" I heard Rebekah whisper to me. I looked at her and contemplated telling her. I found myself nodding at her. She smirked and nodded. "Well," she whispered "I suggest you make him jealous. Be careful though. He might rip someone's head off." She said amused. A part of me was so thrilled that he would rip off someone's head for me and a part of me was terrified. She used her chin to point at a very good looking man. He was taller than me, broad shoulder and dark hair with emerald green eyes. He was looking at me and smirking. He was really good looking. He was my victim. I walked a few steps toward a tall table and leaned against it, within a second he was beside me. I looked at him and smiled, as he smiled back.

"Hello," He had an American accent. It wasn't deep, but it was there. "I'm Lucas." He lifted my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles. I smiled more and looked away for a second before looking back at him.

"I'm Caroline," I said in turn. All too quickly a slow dancing song came on.

"May I have a dance?" He asked and I nodded. He pulled me swiftly into his arms and danced all over the floor, leading the way gracefully. "You have amazing eyes," He complimented and his arms around me tightened.

"Thank you," I replied. "Your's are pretty amazing too." He chuckled. Geez he was freaking hot. I was getting sidetracked. I couldn't tell if he was a vampire or not but he was so graceful I thought maybe he was.

"Yes, I'm a vampire, if that's what you were thinking." He smiled. His teeth were perfectly white and completely straight.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I could tell by the look on your face." He smiled mischievously. We danced until the next song started and it was even slower than the one before. "Put your arms around my neck." He said gently and I complied. Where was Klaus? I couldn't sense him anywhere. I guess he didn't care. Good thing I had hot pants over here. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms very tightly around my waist causing me to make a small sound. We began moving again and my chest pushed up against his chest so tightly that when we moved to the music my breasts rubbed up against him. This was a problem. I was getting turned on. Such simple movements. I really needed to learn to control myself. I was looking into his eyes and he must've known because he smirked and lowered his face to mine. I didn't want him to kiss me. I wanted Klaus to kiss me. But I couldn't pull away, because what if he got made and snapped my neck. He kissed the side of my lip and his head whipped up. He looked over my shoulder and his eyes widened in fear and he moved away. Oh god, was something coming this way? Oh no, no. I was going to die. Okay, I've made peace with it. I'm going to die. I watched Lucas disappear and turned around and saw Klaus looking past me with his jaw clenched and a killer expression. Oh crap. Finally his eyes met mine and I wished they didn't.

"Come here," He said and boy did he sound angry. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him but he was standing in front of me. His arms came around my waist tightly and by the time I could complain we were back in the hotel.

"No way," I said to myself. "You can't be that fast, there's no way." He smirked at me.

"You haven't seen the half of it."

"I.." I didn't know what to say.

"I know what you were doing." He said and I took a step back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said stubbornly.

"Yes, you do. And it worked. I'm mad. God am I mad. He kissed you." He said and he took a step to me. I took another back and he took another forward. We did this until my back was up against the wall. "You drove me mad, so I'm going to drive you mad." His hand reached out and I flinched. I looked back at him when I didn't feel any contact and he looked completely hurt. "Did you think I was going to hit you?" He asked. I didn't answer, because I did. I didn't know how he'd treat me. He's already done so many bad things to me even though he liked me. I didn't know if he'd hit me or not. "Did you think I was going to hit you?" He was so angry. Again, from hurt to anger in a second. It gave me whiplash.

"Yes," I replied quickly.

"Why?" He asked and stepped so close that his crotch was pressed up against mine.

"I don't know," I replied again. He stepped back and his hand reached out again and he placed it on my cheek. He placed the other hand on my other cheek and I didn't flinch. His hands slid down my neck and down my collar bones until he reached the top of my breasts and he hooked his fingers into the dress and they were pressed against my breasts. I moaned quietly. Oh god, I was so needy. He ripped my dress off like he did my top the first time we did the frick frack. I was exposed. Only in my strapless white lace bra and matching white lace panties. He growled. "No," I said to him, my voice needier than I wanted it to be.

"No?" He smirked and his fingers skimmed my stomach and traced the top of my panties making me whimper. "You want this."

"You can't just ignore me for days then use me for sex." I said pressing myself closer to the wall in an attempt to be free from his touch. He stepped closer and his hands were on my ass pulling me to him.

"I haven't been ignoring you love." He said. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk or not. After what I did to you." He said.

"Of course I wanted to talk to you!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't the first time we did." He pointed out and he was right. I made him promise me that he wouldn't talk to me anymore after it. "I wanted to you so badly these past few days but I was going to take it slow, but since you're being so naughty and you made me mad, I'm going to," He leaned into my ear "drive you insane." He whispered and his breath tickled my ear, I shuddered and whimpered. My legs started to feel like jelly and I leaned into him. "I'm going to touch you," he nipped on my ear and I cried out "and tease you" he kissed under my ear and squeezed my ass a little "and make you scream my name. Only my name," he rubbed his growing length against me and I moaned, gripping onto his biceps "but," he licked my bottom lip "I'm not going to let you come." And before I could reply his mouth took over mine and we kissed, it was hard and fast. Devouring and passionate. His thigh slipped between my legs, holding me up and pressed up against my core. I shamelessly rocked my hips on his thigh, moaning into the kiss. He lifted me a little and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Before I knew it, I was being thrown onto the bed.

"Klaus," I whined and he chuckled.

"Patience." He whispered. He tore off all his clothes exposing his length and I licked my lips. He was on top of me in a matter of seconds taking over my neck. Licking and sucking me hard.

"God," I moaned and I could feel him smile against my neck. His lips sucked on my breasts from over my bra. I needed more. I pushed my chest into his mouth by arching my back but it gave me no relief. I wanted to cry. He wasn't giving me attention where I needed it most. I moaned loudly and smiled once he touched my ache from over my panties. Gently rubbing circle. I rocked my hips to his hands and threw my head back, moaning again. "Klaus," I breathed "More." I could barely get the words out and my bra was gone. His mouth was on my breast again, licking and pulling. His hand started getting faster and faster but never harder. I needed more pressure. I pressed against his hand and he didn't move so I pressed more. I was so close. I felt my climax nearing me. "Klaus!" I called out and he stopped. His hand was off me as was his lips. "No," I whined. "More, I need more."

"No," He kissed me and his lips were on my neck again. Kissing me softly and gently. His hand slipped into my panties this time and his finger slid inside me and pumped me. "You're so tight." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yes," I moaned at the feel of his hand. His palm was on me massaging me as he slipped another finger inside me. "Yes," I said again, feeling myself building again. It felt twice as hard. Oh I was so eager for this release. I called his name out loudly again but before I could come he left me. "No!" I cried in frustration.

"Yes," He said with a smirk. After I felt myself coming down from my climax I wanted to cry. I went to touch myself but his hand caught my wrist. "No." He warned. He ripped my panties off with his free hand and he was holding both my hands down into the bed and he thrusted into me and I cried out in pleasure.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Ah," He groaned into my neck as he thrusted in and out, over and over. Our hips worked together and I felt myself build again. I needed my release and I needed it now. I was going to try and hold my moans so I could come without him stopping but just as I was going to come, he was out of me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" I hid my face into the blanket. I turned around after freeing my hands and felt a tears. I needed release, it was so frustrating.

"Are you frustrated yet?" He whispered in my ear as he pressed himself against me. "Are you mad?" He growled.

"Yes! Yes, I'm mad, I'm frustrated!" I yelled into the blanket.

"Good," He said. "But because I'm selfish I'm going to do this," He entered me again and I moaned. No, he wasn't going to finish me again. I wanted to move but he held me down "I'm going to be selfish and take you, but I'm not letting you come because I want you to, I'm doing it because I want to come inside you." And he began thrusting inside me and I moaned and moaned, until I hit my climax and we both came at the same time. "This is just the start, Caroline."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning. The next day, whatever you want to call it. I feel so good. I feel worn out but it feels so good. I woke up alone. Klaus wasn't beside me. I was alone, but I didn't think much on it, I mean, Stefan and Rebekah stay in this hotel room as well, so I could only imagine what they would think if they walked in on us cuddling. I put my hair up and wore my dress and put on my sandals. I walked through the living room and toward the kitchen. I wonder if Klaus would cuddle. I mean, I know he wants me. Not to sound cocky but he's said it plenty of times and tried making moves but I wonder if we were to date if he would hug me. I wonder if he'd run his fingers through my hair and tell me he loved me and run his fingers up and down my back. I wonder if he'd be boyfriend material. When I entered the kitchen my breath caught in my throat. Klaus was looking at me with a smile. He was leaned against the sink in black boots, black jeans and a black V-neck shirt. His dimples were showing and I wanted to touch his face. We were about a metre apart.

"Good morning, love." His accent was perfect, his smile was freaking amazing. Shit. Why am I thinking these things?

"Morning." I replied, to quiet for my liking. I wanted to walk to him and stand between his legs and feel his arms around me, but I had no idea if he was the type. I doubt it. Big mighty original hugging a blonde baby vampire. I quickly pushed away all my thoughts and turned around to the sound of Stefan's voice,

"Morning," He said and I smiled at him.

"Good morning," I replied and he wrapped one arm around my waist and kissed my cheek "Where's Rebekah?" I asked.

"She'll be here in a second." He smiled. He looked at Klaus and it's like they shared a little secret between each other.

"How about we get going mate?" Klaus said and I looked at him.

"Going? Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're," he emphasised, looking at Stefan "are going to just run an errand." He finished.

"But-"

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." Stefan smiled reassuringly and I just nodded. "See you soon." He kissed my cheek again and walk to the door. I jumped when I felt Klaus' hand on the small of my back.

"Jumpy?" He whispered in my ear. I didn't know how to reply. I'll be back soon, love." He was so close to my ear I closed my eyes and shuddered. I felt him smirk against my ear and felt his body touch mine before he was gone. They were gone.

"Did they go?" Rebekah asked walking into the living room. She was drying her hair with a towel.

"They're gone." I confirmed.

"Well. I suppose we could do something together." She said. Oh crap, me and Rebekah? Alone? Oh god. I wasn't scared of her, I was more nervous over the fact that she could end my life when she wanted although she hasn't shown any signs of it for a while.

"Like?" I asked.

"I'd say shopping but I'm sure if we were to shop it'd take us all day, maybe even all week and they'll be back in a couple of hours." She smiled to herself.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to shop around at the shops that are on this street." I said. She looked up to me and gave me a smile that said 'I completely agree with you', making me smile as well.

"Well, then. I'm not going to say no,"

So we shopped. For exactly 4 hours. We hadn't heard from Stefan or Klaus so we assumed they were still running their "errand". I didn't want to think to much on what they were doing because I just wanted peace. And I had it. Even if it was only for this little while, I wanted peace and for some reason, although I find it completely freaky, I had a really good time with Rebekah today. I thought it'd be awkward and we wouldn't have conversations but we did. We talked almost non-stop. She was great.

"He's looking at you," She nudged me and shoved her chin in the direction of a cute boy. I thought she didn't want me to screw over her brother. "No harm in looking, Caroline." She giggled. I laughed it off and we began walking back toward the hotel. We had our bags sent to our room so we didn't have to carry them.

Once we got back up into the hotel room, I opened the door and as soon as I opened it Klaus was stalking toward us.

"Where have you two been?" He asked firmly. His jaw was clenched.

"Shopping," Rebekah replied and walked passed him. His eyes met mine and they were so furious I wanted to look away, but I couldn't.

"I told you, they're fine. Look at all these bags." Stefan said, not really sounding surprised. "You guys have no idea how many times Klaus wanted to call or come find you two. I told him you were fine,"

I couldn't rip my eyes from Klaus'. Oh god. I finally looked away and walked to pick up my bags and took them to my room. When I walked back to the living room Rebekah and Stefan were gone.

"Where did Stefan and Rebekah go?" I asked Klaus. He was looking at me. "Klaus?"

"God," He sighed and looked away. He looked back up at me and walked to me, grabbing my arms and gently pushing me to the wall. "I thought you left. I thought you were leaving me." He was so close, our noses grazed against each other.

"I'm not leaving," I said. His arms dropped from my arms and went around my waist. He held me tightly and hid his face in my neck. He was hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held his head. My hands were in his hair. "I'm here." And as I spoke my words I felt his vulnerability. I felt him open to me. Our embrace got tighter. I didn't know if he'd ever hug me a couple hours ago and now here we were. After a while he lifted his head and placed his lips gently over mine and kissed me. I kissed him back, he needed it slow and reassuring so that's how we kissed. For a long time. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine and our noses touched. He kissed me again, but it was quick. When he pulled away he caressed my cheek.

"Don't scare me like that again." It was a firm tone yet panicked.

"Okay," I whispered. He pulled away and held my hand, walking me to the couch. We both sat down on the couch and if my heart could beat it'd be doing flips right now. I don't understand. Was it because I was his first choice? Is it because this was the first time someone was actually afraid of losing me? I didn't want to think about it but I couldn't help it. We sat down and he pulled me closely to him. He had a strong hold on my hand. I threw my leg over both his and straddled him.

"Caroline-"

"Sh," I said. "I don't know what's happening and I'm not going to hide it anymore because I don't care, but I like you. I do. I don't know why, I should probably hate you for all the bad things you've done, but I can't. I won't and I'm not one to judge. God, I don't remember the last time I felt like this." I leaned in and kissed him, "I don't know what this means for us, but I like doing this" I kissed him again.

"Let's go on a date," He murmured, I looked at him shocked. Was Klaus one to ask someone out on a date?

"What?" I asked amused

"Date. Let's go out on a date." He repeated. He smirked, "Why are you so shocked, love?" He asked.

"I didn't know you'd actually ask me out on a date."

"What did you think this was going to be? Me chasing you forever?" He asked, "Which I will if I need to. But yes, I do want to go out on dates, and kiss," He kissed me "And more," His hands ran up and down my thighs, "Everything. I want everything with you. I've made it clear before." I didn't reply, not because I didn't want to, because I had no idea what I could possibly say to that. "Did you think that once I slept with you that I'd leave?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you really think that low of me?" He asked and my memory jogged. He said that to me the first night we had a connection. When he fed me his blood.

"No," My reply was different this time. "It's not you, it's just how it's happened or, it's how it's worked out for me. I'm never first choice, I'm a one night stand." I said.

"No. You're not. You're my first choice and you're not a one night stand." He said. I caressed his face. "So, go out on a date with me."

"I'm not ready for a relationship."

"I'll wait. I'll wait for you, but this is just a date. Just two people going out for some dinner." He said and I nodded my head. "Tonight."

"That eager?" I joked.

"Always."


End file.
